


maybe you're my love

by decendium



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, coming of age themes, prompt #16, will be updated again in future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decendium/pseuds/decendium
Summary: Daniel isn't the best at being a wolf but Seongwoo loves him anyway.





	maybe you're my love

**Author's Note:**

> to the prompter I hope you like this fic, I had realised that I had strayed away from the prompt in my earlier draft towards a more angst filled "coming of age finding myself' theme. i then rewrote this to make it lighter and more fluffy but I'm still not very satisfied with it, thus this would also eventually be turned into a chaptered fic [i hope everyone can still enjoy this fic, it can still be read on it's own.]
> 
> reads like two different timelines eg present- past - present - past

“Bro, take a taste of this and tell me what you think,” Jaehwan says as he pushes a spoon of cookie batter into Daniel’s mouth without warning. It’s sweet, delicious and chocolatey on his tongue, Daniel doesn’t complain at the sudden burst of flavour in his mouth - he wasn’t given the chance to protest.

“It’s goo-”

“So I heard you’re mated to Seongwoo hyung, was it good riding him?”

Daniel immediately starts coughing, his eyes getting watery as he chokes on the uncooked sugary treat in his mouth. He glares at Jaehwan as he manages to stop himself from dropping his own mixing bowl of cookie batter on the floor. Daniel brandishes the spoon that had previously been in his mouth at Jaehwan like a weapon. “You don’t ask people private questions like that!”

“I enjoy seeing the flustered look on your face,” Jaehwan cackles loudly. “But really though, are the rumours going around true?” Jaehwan asks with a genuine look of concern and Daniel can’t really fault him with any ill will, the other omega is a great friend.

“Are there really rumours like that going around, is it that obvious?”

“Well, you two are close childhood friends,” Jaehwan begins with a slow drawl. “And lately you two seem to be even closer, like really extra close. It’s not surprising that are rumours like that, considering how Seongwoo is one of the most attractive people on campus, the attention he has from the general student body is greater than you think it is.”

Daniel gulps slowly, feeling the slight hint of anxiety rushing up inside of him.

Seongwoo is his best friend. He’s been that since the day Daniel had moved from Busan to Incheon when he was four. Seongwoo was five, a bright boy with the happiest smile Daniel has ever seen when he hopped over joyfully to greet his new neighbours. They’ve always orbited around each other, playing together in the nearby park as often as possible, they’ve even been to the same school since their kindergarten preschool days. 

Daniel’s fondest memories involve just laying on the grass and gazing at the clouds, shoulder to shoulder with Seongwoo while they talk about the future and their dreams. He might not have fully understood the concept of love and being mates at such a young age, but Daniel knew that the way his heart had swelled with joy when they had promised to be each other’s mate when they grew up had meant something.

Being with Seongwoo felt natural, his presence brought comfort to Daniel.

And he still does, ever more so now.

Except it had also developed into a warm burning feeling inside twenty year old Daniel’s chest. His chest squeezes each time he looks at Seongwoo, like he’s amazed that a guy like him exists. Daniel’s heart sings with every brush of skin, every inside joke, every single shared moment he has with Seongwoo. 

Daniel forces himself into a poker face, churning his cookie batter with more force while trying to keep the panic inside of him from bubbling up.

“I don’t think it’s weird.”

Daniel pauses, face jerking up to look at Jaehwan.

“We can pretend this conversation never happened, I can keep this a secret until you’re comfortable enough to let everyone else know.” Jaehwan says while separating his cookie batter into individual circles onto a baking tray. “It’s okay, you know you’re still the same guy I know you are, right?”

Daniel nods dumbly at the gentle smile on Jaehwan’s face.

“Seongwoo had said something similar to me before,” Daniel says quietly, letting his gaze drop to the floor. “It really means a lot that you’re telling me this too. You’re a great friend, thank yo-”

Jaehwan flushes, waving his hands around to block away Daniel’s compliments. The present mood is getting a little too emotional for his liking. “Get your cookie dough onto the baking tin before it dries out completely.”

“Ah right, I better start doing that.”

They go back into working in silence for a while, until they’re both crouched near the floor and looking through the oven opening to look at their baking cookies. For a moment, Daniel lets himself envy Jaehwan’s cooking skills - neither of them are great in the kitchen but somehow Jaehwan’s cookies look better than his.

“I think Seongwoo’s ass is almost as flat as these biscuits in the oven, good thing you have enough meat for the both of you. You’re the butt of the relationship.”

Daniel makes a face.

“I’m just stating facts. Well either flat ass or bubble butt, I know that Seongwoo hyung would like your baked goods, your cookies and _your_ _cakes_ ,” Jaehwan teases, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner while Daniel rolls his eyes. He’s not sure if Seongwoo would even like his cookies, he’d never baked anything before in his life.

Baking is also messier than Daniel had expected it to be.

He looks down at himself, the apron didn’t really help much, honestly. The hoodie he’s wearing beneath it has white fingerprints and his jeans are wet with something he can’t remember. Is it always so difficult to keep flour and egg away from clothes?

Their cookies are done baking - overbaked actually - when Seongwoo walks across the classroom to check on them. Daniel frowns at the overly browned colour of his biscuits when he sets them on the table to cool. How did that happen when they’ve followed the instructions exactly?

Seongwoo grabs a piece and pops it into his mouth. “It’s good!” He says brightly, taking another two pieces and making a show of putting it into his mouth, like he had tasted a piece of paradise.

“You don’t have to humour me, they’re burnt,” Daniel blushes, catching the very slight flinch Seongwoo had given while he chews on the cookies. The older male always does this, reassuring Daniel in whatever he does. Daniel knows that he has failed in his attempt of baking, realising that he had put his baking tray too close to the oven’s heat source.

“No really, they’re fantastic for a beginner baker, they’re still edible, just slightly burnt-”

“ _Slightly burnt_ ,” Daniel reaches behind Seongwoo and picks up a single cookie, turning it around onto the bottom side. Daniel would have to be a fool to believe him. “Hyung, does this look golden brown to you? It’s almost black-”

“All the better, my favourite colour.”

Jaehwan makes a disgusted choking noise, catching their attention. “what the fuck did you put in this?”

“Huh?” Daniel watches as Jaehwan spits the half-chewed content of his cookie into the sink. Daniel immediately casts Seongwoo a suspicious look, earning a nervous lopsided grin from him. Daniel brings the cookie he’s holding to his mouth, while staring back into Seongwoo’s gaze as if he’s warning him not to stop him. _They can’t be that bad, right?_

Daniel regrets it instantly, his features bunching together comically while Jaehwan starts convulsing with laughter. Seongwoo drops down onto the floor next to Jaehwan, snickering and chuckling while they watch Daniel rush to the sink and spit out his cookie.

“I can’t believe you ate three!” Daniel exclaims. “They’re terrible!”

“But you made them with love.” Seongwoo responds, making Daniel go as pink as the hoodie he’s wearing. Daniel tugs the collar of his hoodie upwards, in attempt to avoid Seongwoo’s gaze while hiding the pink in his cheeks.

It’s devastatingly cute.

“You two should get a fucking room,” Jaehwan makes a dramatic choking noise. Seongwoo smacks Jaehwan on his side, making him stumble back onto the floor again while he pushes himself back onto his feet.

“Yah!”

Seongwoo promptly ignores Jaehwan. “You aren’t the only person to mistake salt for sugar, I’ve done it before last year as a freshman. Next time remember to have a taste before putting it into your mixture.” Seongwoo says gently, his lips curving upwards into a smile while he picks up Daniel’s mixing bowl. He makes a face when he licks the leftover cookie dough from a finger.

Daniel calls Seongwoo silly for dipping in for another taste, he should know that it’s salty.

One thing Daniel knows for sure, Seongwoo is sweeter than anything

==

There’s a moment in every young wolf’s life that they all have to go through, and that’s their second stage of puberty. It’s a presentation, a sign of maturity to adulthood as everyone starts discovering their secondary gender around eighteen years of age.

Whether they are an alpha, a beta or an omega, it’s the same for every young wolf as their very lives are forever changed from that point on. The average wolf also gets their first heat or rut about a year after their presentation to maturity.

  
  
Ever since he was old enough to understand the concept of bonding, Kang Daniel had always dreamed about protecting and loving his future mate. Daniel’s father is an alpha while his mother is a beta, while Daniel knows that the secondary gender isn’t hereditary, he thinks he has a pretty good chance of being an alpha.

He has the characteristics for it, he’s tall and solidly built, with long legs, wide shoulders and hard muscles. Daniel has never really thought much about it, about all the complicated dynamics that have to come with their secondary gender. All he knows is that when you find your pack and mate, you watch over them, protect them and love them with everything you’ve got.

Maybe it was the air around him. Maybe it was his figure being bigger than other kids his age. Maybe it was the way he always looked after everyone when he was younger. Maybe it was because of how he’s unafraid of anything, speaking up to adults and peers when necessary while still giving them respect.

What does ‘alpha nature’ really define?

Maybe it was because of the people around him, Daniel had convinced himself that he was going to be an alpha when he matured. He’s going to be a different alpha, a wolf who isn’t like those common ones who still had a conservative look at society. His parents have raised him that way, to see beyond the hierarchy instilled so deeply in the masses; by no far-fetched means are his parents a ‘non-traditional’ couple but they aren’t the typical alpha-omega or beta-omega pair either.

It’s honestly just plain idiotic, how all those alphas were seen as superior, what gives them the reason to suddenly one day be more important than someone else? It’s annoying to live in a world like that. They are all people in the end, regardless of whether their wolves could go into ruts, heats or none of that.

Most of the population are betas, they don’t have any uniquely beta characterises, unless you count their more level heads as they’re less affected by scents. Daniel supposes it wouldn’t be bad turning out to be a beta like his mother, but he _wants_ to be an alpha. They’re more privileged, life is easier for them, they’re often given positions of authority and leadership like managing directors, lawyers and doctors.

But that really isn’t the main reason why Daniel wants to be an alpha.

The reason is probably quite lame and a bit _selfish._

He doesn’t really have any high and mighty wish of being an alpha who can strive to bring a change to the dynamics so deeply rooted in wolf society. Daniel wants to be an alpha for Seongwoo, someone who can protect and love him the best to his abilities.

He was sixteen and in high school when he saw how ugly people could be.

Disdain for omegas is apparently a trendy thing within growing teenagers - especially teenage boys. Daniel understands growing pains and the insecurity of youth but it gives them no excuse.

They aren’t shy about their crude language; constantly talking about how brainless, weak or slutty omegas are. The common ‘joke’ was that the only real purpose in life for omegas is for sexual enjoyment and baby-making abilities. They’re just playthings, meant to be fucked during their heats when they’re needy and irresistible. They’re don’t see the issue, like for example during sports they could spend their practices accusing one another of being an omega because they ran slowly.

And yet, they also dream of being a successful alpha with a beautiful mate and a big family. Alpha and beta males can’t get pregnant, but they can impregnate women as well as male omegas. Daniel sees those same boys winking and wolf-whistling at omegas sometimes, pretty girls with short skirts and cute boys with wide puppy-eyes.

Daniel’s not entirely sure if their brains exist.

Daniel pretends that he’s deaf regarding them, they would never be part of his pack anyway. Daniel hangs around Jaehwan and Seongwoo, they have been best friends ever since they could remember. Daniel thinks of Jaehwan like the long lost brother he never knew he had, he would do anything for Jaehwan.

Seongwoo is different.

“How many omegas does it take to change a light bulb? None, because they’re too busy getting screwed by an alpha to screw in a new light bulb! _Ha!_ Oh look, here’s one coming right now-”

Seongwoo has always been on the thinner side, with his lanky figure and long legs. He’s never had an interest in ‘macho alpha’ things like sports, action movies or trash-talking omegas, it doesn’t help that he’s naturally pretty - long eyelashes, high cheekbones, constellation of moles - and soft-spoken around strangers. There’s nothing wrong with all these, but to them, projecting an image of an omega was weakness.

The hallway is quite empty considering it was now after school with club activities, nobody would witness the bullying attempt of the alpha jocks towards Seongwoo who unfortunately also had the heart of numerous teenage girls thanks to his image.

“Fuck off,” Daniel hisses. Being tall and wide shouldered had its advantages. Daniel had slipped in between them before they could have cornered Seongwoo.

“You think you could take us on alone?” The gang leader, definitely a future douchebag alpha, a solidly built senior almost a head taller than Daniel growls at him. “Why do you care what we do? This omega slut is just one out of hundre—”

Daniel punches him without warning, fist connecting solidly with douchebag’s jaw, sending him reeling back with a broken nose. It’s true that Daniel tries to ignore everything going on around him but when Seongwoo is involved, he can’t just be a bystander and let them bully and call his favourite hyung degrading things. Daniel knows he’s signed a death wish when he’s punched in the gut and ganged-up on by douchebag’s lackeys.

“Get the fuck away from him!” Seongwoo yells pulling on the back of the bullies.

“We’d have our turn with you when we’re done with your friend here!”

“Run hyung, run and get help!” Daniel curls into himself on the floor, making himself as small as he possibly can, protecting his head and face while the bullies rain down kicks and punches.

Daniel doesn't really remember what happened after that, seeing nothing but a blur through the legs of the bullies surrounding him. But he remembers getting a bloody nose and a slight concussion while looking blearily at the gang leader sinking to the floor while holding at the gash on his stomach and cupping his crotch. Daniel remembers Seongwoo standing over him, both hands shifted into feral wolf claws, a streak of blood dripping down his right fist.

“Isn’t it funny, how a ‘sex-crazed omega slut’ like me could bring your scum leader to his knees?” Seongwoo growls angrily, still seeing red while the group of boys suddenly get all cowardly, losing all their macho bravado without their leader. “Omegas aren’t second-class playthings for pleasure, now get the fuck away before I rip off your non-existent knots instead of just punching your leader in the balls!”

Seongwoo keeps his eye on them, watching them escape in a stumbling mess, metaphorical tails between their legs while they drag their leader along with them. He turns back to Daniel only when he’s sure they’re gone.

“You’ve… presented early?” Daniel wheezes slowly as Seongwoo helps him up to his feet. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Was it important?” Seongwoo smiles gently, his claws gone as he supports Daniel’s larger frame against him. He loses balance for a few seconds as Daniel nearly topples them over. “Oof, you’re a really heavy guy.”

Daniel stares at him for a moment. “Nah, not really, you’re still you.”

Seongwoo smiles at him.

“.... We’re probably getting in trouble with the school for this.”

“Not as much as those guys, we can worry about that later, but we should see the school nurse first.”

“Hyung, your toothpick arms are stronger than they look and yet you still can’t carry me?”

Seongwoo breaks into a hearty chuckle.

==

The outfield class lesson is more comprehensive than the theory classes on campus.

Currently they’re honing their wolf packs skills like foraging and ambushing prey in the new forest environment. Seongwoo is thankful that the class is split into different groups, according to the level of wolf presentation, meaning that his own task objective for the day would involve being separated from Daniel. The younger male could prove to be a very good distraction for Seongwoo whenever he’s around.

There’s not much of a difference from being best friends to bonded mates, Seongwoo could never keep his eyes off Daniel for long. Honestly he tries to not to be too obvious, since Jaehwan had previously called him out on looking at Daniel like he’s going to devour him.

However Seongwoo is not that lucky to have a hunger-for-Daniel free day.

Seongwoo runs as fast as his four limbs allow him to, the adrenaline of a good race pumping through his veins. Daniel leaps playfully over to him with a happy whine, causing them to tumble over to their sides. The younger wolf had managed to catch up towards him, spotting Seongwoo from where he had been foraging through the bushes for his prey - forgetting the scent of rabbit and choosing to chase after his mate.

Daniel moves with agile grace and strength in both his human and wolf form. It flips Seongwoo’s stomach whenever he watches him, fueling a warm fuzzy sensation inside of his chest.

Seongwoo shifts back into his human form, prompting Daniel to do the same as he doesn’t want to crush his mate under the heavy weight of his wolf form. Seongwoo bites back a soft chuckle as he watches Daniel shift back into his human form, grey fur disappearing into the colour of warm peachy skin. The younger wolf is clumsy as he shape-shifts, his four-legged body twisting awkwardly as he falls back _gracefully_ into a pile of limbs on Seongwoo. 

The back of Seongwoo’s head hits onto the solid floor as a result and for a moment his vision swims.

“Hyung!”

_Daniel looks really handsome._

“Seongwoo hyung!”

_Why is he not wearing a shirt?_

“I’m so sorry! Hyung! Seongwoo!

Seongwoo frowns as the world around him keeps spinning. Daniel’s voice is really loud.

_Rippling abs, so much skin, Daniel’s hot body... I want to lick the sweat sliding down his chest._

“Seongwoo!”

“Nielie?” Seongwoo slurs heavily. “We… are naked, is it that time again?” Seongwoo asks with a heavy tongue, feeling like it’s twisted and unable to talk from the dizziness. Seongwoo sees Daniel turn visibly red while he starts collecting back his coherency, blinking as he stops feeling like the earth beneath him is shaking.

“No hyung, my heat isn’t due until next month and we’re currently on an outfield trip.”

_Fuuuuck me._ Seongwoo groans loudly while reaching for Daniel’s hand which had been resting against his cheek. Daniel flushes more when Seongwoo moves to kiss his fingers suddenly, keeping them pressed to his lips. Daniel assumes that Seongwoo’s brain is probably still spinning around in his skull. “Ah okay, help me up?”

Daniel pulls Seongwoo up to his feet and Seongwoo lets out a pained groan at the sudden rush of blood to his head. But before Seongwoo could even complain, Daniel is already rubbing soothing circles into his temples with his fingers. _I wonder if Daniel had completed his task of catching prey before racing me, it’s getting late._

“Oh no! I forgot the rabbit I was chasing!” Daniel exclaims, like he had read Seongwoo’s mind.

Seongwoo blinks.

“You... forgotten about your prey? The rabbit, _your prey_ , the whole task objective of this class?”

“...I saw you enjoying the feel of the wind as you ran and I just thought it would be nice to join you…”

“You’re a fool-”

If Daniel was still in his wolf form, Seongwoo is sure that his ears would have drooped down in guilt.

“-My love struck fool,” Seongwoo fights off the grin threatening to appear on his lips, he’s not happy that Daniel had forgotten about his task but he’s also extremely flattered that Daniel had found him to be such a giant distraction. “What shall we do about your task now?”

“Maybe we can find another rabbit on the way back?”

“Right, like we will find one in the darkness of evening, it’s probably back home in their burrow, I understand your need to be near to me but you really need to focus on your class too… I’m really that attractive to you, huh?” Seongwoo teases playfully as Daniel huffs in annoyance.

“I won’t fail this class because of a dumb rabbit, there’s another time for this.”

“Sure, another time where you get distracted by me again.

“Says the person lusting over every inch of my naked body despite being delirious.”

Seongwoo flushes red before shifting into wolf form and running back to their gathering point.

Daniel laughs loudly before chasing after him. 

==

High school passes quickly and before Daniel realizes, he’s turning eighteen and heading off to wolf school in university. Daniel doesn’t really think too much about his presentation, it’s just a rite of passage into adulthood. He watches his peers go through it, he sees his friends and classmates getting into new relationships with their girlfriends and boyfriends.

Daniel’s looking forward to his freshman year, especially since he could see Seongwoo more often again. The older wolf had been staying on the campus dorms during his freshman year, Daniel had missed having his best friend around. It would be the first time seeing Seongwoo in person since they had both presented, and Daniel would be lying if he said he doesn’t dread it in the slightest.

Daniel had tossed and turned in his bed, feeling too warm despite the cold winter weather. He groaned softly as he squirmed uncomfortably, hit with another wave of whatever was going through him. It made Daniel feel like he was too large for his body, his skin oddly tight and wrung with static as he curled into himself.

_What’s wrong with me, am I getting sick?_ Daniel had thought to himself as he kicked off his blanket in attempt to cool off. Everything seemed to ache, but Daniel was sure he didn’t do anything strainenous earlier during the day; he just had his usual classes with a normal gym period. Letting out another groan, Daniel flipped to his when he caught sight of the university admission papers on his study table.

_Oh._

It hit Daniel then, understanding coming to him as he realised he was presenting.

_Is becoming an adult wolf really always this uncomfortable?_

Daniel tossed around restlessly on his bed mattress. He had learnt about the maturing process in classes of course, but he didn’t think that the experience would have been bad enough to affect his ability to sleep. It’s like someone had lit a slow burning fire inside of him, cooking him from the inside as something attempted to claw its way out of his chest. Daniel moved to open his bedroom window wider, feeling grateful for the fresh rush of cold air.

_Did Seongwoo ever tell me how he felt, when his wolf presented?_ Daniel sighed to himself, recounting his memories of the older wolf before he moved to his campus dorm. Daniel would have to visit the hospital for a health check after waking up the next morning

The first thing Daniel does is to tell his mother about his presentation, running to her while she was preparing breakfast. She had arranged a doctor’s appointment immediately while Daniel called the school to explain why he had to skip classes for a day. The secretary was understanding and kind, she knew what a red-faced Daniel had meant while he explained with a slight stutter. Daniel knows that he shouldn’t feel ashamed but still, it's embarrassing to inform a stranger about the coming of your secondary puberty.

Daniel had his breakfast quickly, excitedly scarfing down all his food while his mother shook his head at him. He already knew what he was going to be, everyone around him had told him so. Daniel had been looking forward to the confirmation of the doctor, to hear them say ‘congratulations, you’re an alpha’ so he could call Seongwoo and tell him about the good news. Daniel’s sure that Seongwoo would be happy for him. They’d start dating because he’s finally of age, eventually becoming bonded mates and have a happy family together.

“Slow down Nielie, eating faster won’t let you make the doctor’s appointment earlier,” Daniel’s mother chides fondly and Daniel pauses, taking his time to have his breakfast - he also notices the different scents around him. Now that his wolf has matured, Daniel could feel his mother’s beta pheromones better, her scent felt like home and reminded him of fresh spring flowers.

It warms Daniel in the winter morning.

The car ride to the hospital and the sitting in the reception had made Daniel antsy, it’s probably the longest hour of his life. All the waiting around for his name to be called by the nurse had made uncertain thoughts enter Daniel’s mind. _What if I’m not an alpha, what if I’m just a beta like my mom? Would that be enough, would hyung still like me? Would he even be interested in taking me as his mate?_ Daniel twiddles his fingers nervously, seated next to his mother in the waiting area.

This confirmation process is just a simple blood test, but it’s no ordinary procedure. It’s a milestone. It’s something that’s more weighted in meaning as Daniel’s life from then on would be changed forever. Daniel doesn’t cringe when his doctor, Dr Kim, sticks a needle into his arm.

It happens in only ten minutes.

“Congratulations,” Dr Kim says, nodding his head while he reads the blood test results on his computer. “You’re an omega.”

Daniel’s heart nearly stops.

Daniel blinks. _No, this can’t be._

“... Excuse me?” Daniel exhales quietly. “I think i missed your sentence.”

“You’re an omega, Daniel,” The doctor repeats gently with a smile.

Daniel blinks once.

“C-Could you have made a mistake?” Daniel asks, his breath getting harsher and louder.

“I’ve been doing this for decades, young man, I wouldn’t be a doctor if I made mistakes like that.”

Dr Kim is still smiling - pity or genuine kindness Daniel doesn’t know - when he responds and Daniel almost misses his words due to the war of emotions rising inside of him. Daniel swears he could taste the bile in his throat. This can’t be, he can’t be an omega, there must be a mistake. Daniel had taken a peek at the screen earlier, but he didn’t understand all the chemical names and weird numbers involved for the blood test. He feels his anger rise, furious and disappointed at the betrayal of his own biology, _his own body_. Is this some kind of sick joke that life is playing on him? Everyone had told him he would be an alpha, that he’s independent, that he’s powerful and that he’s capable. Daniel had the figure and personality to fit an alpha, he’s destined for greater things, he’s a leader.

Daniel blinks twice.

He _was_ a leader.

Daniel blinks thrice. He bursts into tears; ugly, loud sobbing with hiccup-choking noises that any self-respecting omega would be ashamed of. It’s probably childish and stupid, but Daniel had lived the life of being a young unpresented alpha for far too long that he can’t imagine not being one. He’s not even sure what he's crying for; the loss of identity, his traitorous body, the fear of the unknown or the misery of being lesser.

_I’m not an omega! I’m not weak! How could I be an omega?_

“You are an omega, there’s nothing wrong with the results,” Dr Kim says.

Daniel makes a choked, gravelly noise. “Isn’t my blood type A, shouldn't that mean anything?” His ears don’t recognize his own voice, denying the reality.

“That method isn’t foolproof, let me explain your results,” Dr Kim responds while pointing to the various charts on his computer screen, “Blood type used to be a way to categorize the secondary gender but with progress in technology and research, we’ve discovered there are different aspects to what determines whether your wolf is an alpha, beta or omega. Your omega characteristic developed very late. I’d assume it’s because you were a very active child fond of physical activity, hence your body grew to accommodate it. Your other readings are normal for an omega, you’re healthy and are able to have children safely and easily when you choose to.”

Daniel drops his head into his hands.

_Great, I’m a fertile omega, just fucking great._

“I would recommend you talking to an omega specialist at least once,” Dr Kim mentions while glancing between Daniel and his computer. “Especially since you don’t fit the common image of an omega, you might have missed something in your education. We are always around to help if you have any difficulties.”

“Is being an omega difficult?” Daniel croaks.

What Dr Kim tells Daniel next is nothing new.

Heats and ruts usually happen a year after presentation, when the human body is fully matured with their inner wolf. Omegas have about three heats every season, or once every four to five weeks, depending on how fertile they are - each heat lasting a few days. The safest people to have sex with are other omegas, but it’s also recommended to use protection regardless of secondary gender.

Suppressants can also be used as contraceptives and scent dullers, to make his omega pheromones less obvious when it's nearing his heat. When Daniel asks how would a male omega gives birth, Dr Kim simply tells him its through a cesarean delivery - something about alpha pheromones affecting the male omega body and developing their own childbearing womb.

Daniel chews on his lower lip. “Can I get the suppressants now?”

“I don’t recommend using suppressants until your first year of maturity, it might stunt your development and result in further complications like a very painful heat or irregular heat cycle. The suppressants won’t stop your heats from happening but they would be more manageable,” Dr Kim prints out the results and chart data. He also hands the newly confirmed omega a few informative brochures and a name card, with an omega specialist’s details.

Daniel blanches when he reads the first page of his results.

_Name: Kang Daniel. Age: 18. Gender: Male, Omega._

“I would suggest you having your first heat before you decide on suppressants, you’ll be able to know when you would have your first heat. You would start feeling warmer a week before and you would also have heightened senses, especially your sense of smell. Prepare properly for them with lots of water and nutritional food, the only time you would miss your heat is when you are carrying children. When you do have a mate, your heat would occur less often and maybe even shorten down to one day thanks to the bonded biology.”

Daniel nod silently, flipping the documents in his hand face down.

“Thank you for your time, Dr Kim.”

“You should arrange an appointment with the specialist latest by nine months after today, we’d help you with counselling and write you a prescription for mild suppressants if you still want them.”

Daniel leaves the office, feeling weak in his knees and still upset.

He’s not the alpha he thought he would be. It had been nothing but a silly dream.

Daniel tries to hide his disappointment from his mother but she could always read him thoroughly, he is her most beloved son after all. She reaches over to grab the documents from Daniel, calmly reading them before tugging him close, willing her own pheromones to spread out, on a mission to soothe and comfort him. Daniel, her sweet and lovely son is an omega.

“There’s nothing wrong with not being an alpha, Nielie. I still love you the same.”

The redness in Daniel’s eyes deepens as his traitorous teardrops start welling up again.

==

Sometimes Daniel holds Seongwoo like he’s afraid that Seongwoo would leave him, sticking to him like glue and making everything too uncomfortably warm.

Seongwoo would go to sleep alone in his own dorm room and wake up in the middle of the night with Daniel spooning him. Seongwoo would call anyone else clingy and annoying but Daniel was his mate - his overwhelmingly _constant and_ _unrelentingly_ warm mate. It’s not that Seongwoo hates skinship but he would prefer sleeping without a human furnace during summer.

Seongwoo rolls to the side, grabbing Daniel on a single butt cheek and squeezing hard.

“Why are you here, shouldn’t you be in your own room?”

Daniel makes a whiny sound, twisting over the mattress to cage Seongwoo in his arms again.

“Hyung, don’t you remember? You said I could sleep over after I finished my essay.”

“Ugh, I guess I did,” Seongwoo grunts.

Seongwoo doesn't quite remember getting another giant omega roommate when he signed up for university life, but he guesses he could live with it. He’d be a hypocrite to complain because he can’t stand being away from Daniel for too long either.

Daniel just likes clinging to Seongwoo, there isn't really anything else to it; wanting to always be close with your mate is normal and expected.The younger wolf likes pressing Seongwoo close to himself and their lips together without warning. But Seongwoo indulges either way. Daniel has thick pillowy lips, soft and so very pink, it's extremely pleasant to feel them on his own. (Seongwoo especially likes it when Daniel is squirming on his dick at the same time.)

“You are a _fucking koala_ ,” Seongwoo complains, tossing Daniel off himself. “Wake up! You’re too hot!”

Daniel sits up against the wall nearest to his side of the bed. “W-what?”

“I’m too hot, Niel!”

Daniel looks like a deer caught in headlights while he stares at Seongwoo. “Yes, I know you are?”

“That’s not what I mean!”

“Seong-”

“It’s too warm sleeping with you, Niel,” Seongwoo says softly. ”I like you but can we wait until after summer, or at least until the repairman comes? The air-conditioning is still spoilt and I don’t know how you can sleep through the heat pressed up against me.”

“Oh… you really are kinda sweaty,” Daniel frowns, now fully awake while Seongwoo looks incredibly apologetic. 

_Here he comes with his dangerous pouts, somebody save me, I’m a weak man!_ Seongwoo swears that Daniel knows what’s he doing when he pouts, there’s no way he could be that totally innocent while he sets up his puppy eyes towards him. Seongwoo doesn't have the heart to refuse the picture of adorable and sexy that is his mate.

Seongwoo squeaks, _only a little bit,_ when Daniel grabs him by the front of his shirt, other hand wrapped around the back of his gross and sweaty neck. His heart immediately flutters as Daniel just about climbs onto his lap, tugging off their shirts in the process while pressing a clumsy kiss onto him. Seongwoo could taste the salt of sweat on his lips and Daniel’s warm body heat unfortunately still transferring to him. It's not the most pleasant thing to experience, but the softness of Daniel’s lips really, _really nice._

Daniel’s taste and scent reminds him of peaches and sweet honey. It suits him and Seongwoo loves it.

Seongwoo’s eyes are wide, almost watery when Daniel leans back to admire his work. Seongwoo can’t help himself but chase after Daniel’s mouth, pecking his lips a few more times and nibbling on his lower lip.

“Now you’re less hot with your shirt off,” Daniel smirks handsomely while caressing Seongwoo close, arms around his mate’s neck to support himself. He shifts back to the mattress, tugging Seongwoo down along with him. “Now we can go to sleep while cuddling.”

Seongwoo looks at him, dumbfounded. Seongwoo certainly doesn't deserve this, Daniel looking at him with his deadly pouts and then seducing him with kisses on the pretense of cuddling and spooning.

“Daniel-”

Seongwoo knows everything about Daniel.

“Let’s go to sleep-”

Seongwoo _knows_ him.

“You’re getting back at me for disturbing your sleep aren’t you?”

Daniel looks over his shoulder. ”What?”

“Don’t play the innocent omega with me, Daniel. That doesn’t work.”

“I don’t know what you mean-”

Daniel stays very still when Seongwoo cages him against the bed, nudging his hips up against Daniel’s own. He holds Daniel’s jaw while holding his gaze, there’s no way he could miss Seongwoo’s hard dick pressed up against his thigh.

“You’re really leaving me with this?”

Daniel chuckles, leaning his head slightly to kiss at Seongwoo’s fingers. He makes Seongwoo watch as he licks along the length of his fingers, his tongue pressing suggestively as it dribbles spit down Seongwoo’s palm. “Who said I was planning to do that?”

“Gross,” Seongwoo snorts while Daniel rolls his eyes, the younger knows that he liked it. Daniel is staring at him now, but he doesn’t say anything. He licks his lips, letting Seongwoo take his time mapping his face in silence. Daniel doesn’t knows what he’s thinking, but at least he isn’t genuinely grumpy and annoyed at him.

Seongwoo’s eyebrows are surprisingly expressive, Daniel had learnt that about him while growing up with him. They’re relaxed right now and _expectant._ Daniel raises his hands to cup Seongwoo's face before running his fingers along the well-groomed brows, making Seongwoo raise his eyebrows curiously. Daniel’s heart skips a beat.

“You’re a bad mate.”

“Pot calling the kettle black, you’re the one who disturbed my sleep in the first place.”

“I already said it was because it’s hot-”

“Of course it’s hot, it’s summer and I’m Kang Daniel your hot mate-”

Seongwoo hushes Daniel with a sloppy kiss, uncaring about the heat that was bothering him earlier.

“Let’s make it hotter, shall we?”

Daniel sends a heat through Seongwoo more powerful than the summer sun.

**Author's Note:**

> see y'all in the next part, if you like this


End file.
